I Won't Stop Loving You
by Anno1701
Summary: What would have happened, if Will found a way to get into Lyra's world again, without having to die? Would they both have a happy life, or would it cause trouble? We'll see... And I can't write good summaries :D WILLxLYRA
1. Prologue

**So this is my new story. I've just read the books of 'His Dark Materials' and they were very good, but the end bothered me very much. That's why I write my own one :) I hope you like it, please write a review **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p>The young boy at the age of sixteen sat on a bench in the park of Oxford. He seemed to be lost in thought and didn't notice, that the cat which had been sitting on the tree above him, came to sit next to him.<p>

After a few moments of silence, the colorful cat looked at him compassionately. "These were the longest three years in our life."

Will Parry nodded slowly and turned his head to look at his beloved Kirjava. "We won't see them again, right?" he asked sadly and some tears left his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

Kirjava jumped on his lap to comfort him. "I don't know. You can't see what the future will bring you. A few years ago you wouldn't have believed anyone who talked about travelling between the worlds and seeing angels and witches."

Will smiled and shook his head. "No. I would have thought that the person was insane. And that's just normal in a world like this, I think."

His dæmon nodded. "In a few aspects this world is strange. But you can't change where you're born."

Will nodded darkly. "Sadly not. If you could, I would know where I want to be right now."

A sad expression appeared on Kirjava's face and she put on her ears. "I miss Pan." she whispered.

"I know. I miss Lyra, too. So much that it hurts."

And then he began to cry and the dæmon in his arms curled up on his lap and both thought of times which had passed a long time ago.

* * *

><p>After some time Will decided that it was time to go home. He stood up and began to walk towards the house in which he lived with his mother and Mary Malone.<p>

His mother had been in the hospital for nearly a year after their return, but now she was healthy again and the hallucinations had stopped. She was happy again and that made Will happy, too. They hadn't told her anything about the events three years ago. They thought that it would just make everything worse and so Elaine Parry didn't know what happened to her husband or how her son lost two fingers.

But she also didn't ask any questions about it. She was completely okay with being in a house with Will and Mary and having a carefree life. Even though Will wasn't there most time. He came home late in the evening and had to go to school very early in the morning. He liked being alone with Kirjava. Then he could think about Lyra without being disturbed. And his dæmon enjoyed the time alone, too, because Will could talk to her without having to hide it.

When Will entered the house, he saw that the bag of his mother wasn't there. So she was at the supermarket and buying food or something like that. Kirjava jumped into his arms and he stroked her bag, lost in thought. They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Then Will noticed, that the food for him was standing on the sideboard. He just wanted to stand up, as he heard footsteps behind him.

When he turned around he saw Mary walking towards him, a troubled expression on her face.

"What happened?" he asked immediately and Kirjava looked around attentively.

"You have a visitor." Mary said and looked around uncomfortably.

"Who?" Will raised his eyebrows. He didn't have any friends. And he never had a visitor before.

"I didn't think that I would have to say that again, but there's an angel waiting for you in the living room."


	2. I miss him

**Okay, next chapter. I'm sorry that it's so short, but it's late and I'm getting tired. I hope you like it either way :) **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p>Lyra was sitting on a bench in the park of her Oxford. She was fifteen years old now, which meant that three years had passed. Three years without seeing Will and Kirjava.<p>

Suddenly a red-gold pine marten jumped on her lap. But the girl didn't wince. She just smiled at the animal and touched his back.

"Now it's been three years since we last saw them..."

"The longest three years of our life." Pantalaimon agreed sadly and Lyra took her dæmon into her arms.

"I've never thought that I could miss someone that much." she whispered and felt that Pan nodded silently. _I don't miss Lord Asriel and Mrs Coulter that much... _she added in her thoughts.

"But you didn't know them as good as Will." Pan, who always knew what she was thinking, said and turned around to look into her eyes. "Asriel scared us most of the time and Mrs Coulter was just evil. I mean, she separated children and their dæmons!" he shivered and tried to get closer to Lyra.

"I know, Pan. I know..."

They sat there in silence for a long time and everyone who walked past them didn't look back, because either the moment was so intimate or the people were used to the two sitting there. They did that every day, for exactly three years now. During that time, much had happened in Lyra's life. She was now visiting a boarding school for girls, which had been very confusing to her first. But her time there was nearly over. Lyra would turn sixteen in a few months and then she would have to do something different. Of course she didn't want to stop learning how to read the alethiometer. It was still very frustrating to her, that she couldn't do it anymore. There were so many things she wanted to ask.

For example if she would see Will again, when both of them were still alive. Or if she would go on another adventure.

"What do you think they're doing?" she asked Pan and looked at him with a sad expression on her face.

"I don't know. Maybe they're right here. Or with their mother of Mary."

"I think they're here." Lyra decided and then she began to cry, like she did it so many times in the past years.

Pan curled up in her lap and he started to whimper.

And that's how they sat there for a long time. When the sun started to sink, Lyra finally decided that it was time to go home.

"Well, we've got to go, Will. No need to worry, we'll come back tomorrow. I love you. I always will."


	3. An unexpected visitor

**Next chapter! I hope you like it :) **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p>Will looked at Mary in shock. An angel, waiting for him? That had to be a mistake! He had thought that he would never see something like that again, when he broke the knife three years ago.<p>

Kirjava looked at him with wide eyes. "What do you think he wants from us?" she whispered. "I don't know. Maybe something bad happened..." Suddenly he couldn't speak anymore. The thought he just had was so terrifying, that it took away his breath.

"No. They are all right. I know it." Will's dæmon said determinedly. "Maybe the angel wants to help us. I mean, there could be a way to see them, right?"

Will nodded, not convinced. "Yeah, I'm sure it's something like that." he answered with a small, insecure smile. Of course Kirjava knew that he didn't think that.

* * *

><p>After taking one last deep breath, Will and Kirjava entered the living room. The dæmon was still in Will's arms and he had no intention to let her go. It comforted him to feel her heartbeat. The angel sat in one of the big, brown armchairs. It was a woman with long, red hair and she smiled at Will. He didn't know her.<p>

"Will Parry, it's good to see you." the angel said friendly and looked at her curiously. "Please, sit down." She gestured towards the couch and Will did what she said. "My name is Viola and I was sent here because some important things have happened."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Viola." Will said to be polite. "I didn't think that I would ever meet an angel again. I thought that the events a few years ago were the end of that part of my life." Viola shook her head and smiled. "That part of your life will never end, Will. You were always meant to have the knife and to help Lyra Belaqua with the quest which was given to her." At the mentioning of Lyra's name, Will felt a sting in his heart. "And this quest hasn't ended yet." "It hasn't?" Kirjava looked at Viola curiously. Will felt that she was just as excited as he was himself.

"But we saved the Dust. And Lyra lost her ability to read the alethiometer without learning for it. Metatron was defeated by Lord Asriel and Mrs Coulter. I destroyed the knife. So what does Lyra has to do? There's nothing left to finish." Suddenly Will got angry. Why couldn't Lyra have a peaceful and happy life? It was always that little, sweet girl who had to put herself into danger and that wasn't right.

Then he felt Kirjava's claws in his stomach, which let his anger vanish as quickly as it had appeared. He knew what she wanted to tell him. The adventures weren't over and the angel was here because he, Will, had to help Lyra. And that would mean, that they were going to see Lyra and Pan again. His heart began to beat faster.

"Oh yes, there is." Viola said, ignoring Will's fury. Her smile vanished and a troubled expression appeared on her face. "Lord Asriel wasn't just dealing with Dust and God and other worlds. That was just his biggest project, which also became his last. And the most important. No, he had also invented some things in Lyra's world, very dangerous things."

"And what are they?" Will asked.

"We don't know exactly what those inventions are, but we know what they can do."

"That would be?"

"Destroy the government of special groups of people."

"And what can we do about that?" Kirjava asked wide-eyed.

"You will find a way to stop the danger." The angel said.

"Wait, I've got one question." Will cut in, frowning. The angel and his dæmon looked at him. "Lyra lives in a different world. And we don't have the knife anymore, so we can't travel between the worlds. Before he died, my father told me, that nobody can live in another world for a long time. So how can this work? Even if you knew a way to get Kirjava and me into Lyra's world, we would die after some time." He put his arms around his dæmon protectively. He wanted to see Lyra so much that it hurt, but the safety of his beloved Kirjava was also very important to him.

Viola just smiled at the two of them.


	4. I can't do that!

**Next chapter! I hope you like it, it's not that exciting but the next ones will be, I promise ;) **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

><p>"No!" Will said loudly. "I can't do that."<p>

Viola had just explained them that there still was a way to get into Lyra's world, but it wouldn't be easy and Will and Kirjava would have to make some sacrifices. Like leaving Mary and Will's mother forever.

"I can't just go and leave them behind. I mean, I'll never see them again!" Kirjava nodded, agreeing and made a complaining sound.

"It is your determination to go." The angel said. She was still smiling, like she already knew what would happen. And it was likely that she did. "And you will be able to see Lyra again. You don't have to live without her anymore."

The mentioning of Lyra's name made Will even more angry. She had no right to make him choose between his mother and Lyra. That was just wrong. They both belonged to his family, in different ways, that was true, but he loved them both. And he just _couldn't_ choose. Will knew that it would kill him.

He felt Kirjava touching his hand with the nose and looked at her. He didn't need any words to understand what his dæmon wanted to tell him. _But not being able to see Lyra and Pan is killing us now, too. Being able to be with them again would make you happy and that's all I want_

Will gave her a sad smile. He knew that she was right. He loved his mother and he liked Mary a lot, but they weren't able to make him happy. He was just acting around them. During the last three years, everything he could think of was Lyra. Her smile, the sound of her laugh and the smell of her skin. That was all he ever wanted. But he was so sure that he couldn't get it.

And now there was the possibility to have a life with the girl he loved. And all he had to do was to say goodbye to his mother and Mary. Forever.

That was cruel.

"So what do you day?" Viola said into the silence and looked at Will and Kirjava questioningly.

"You make us choose between the two persons we love most in this world." Kirjava said and looked at the angel with narrowed eyes. "This isn't easy, for the choice will determine our whole life and we won't be able to change our mind again."

"You can change your mind, but not the decision you made and the situation you find yourselves in."

"And that's what makes it so difficult. If I choose wrong, I'll regret it my whole life." Will sighed.

"Do you regret going through the window and getting to know Lyra?"

"No, of course not, but that was different. I knew that I would come back to see my mother again."

Viola raised her eyebrows. "Did you?"

After a few moments of silence, Will shook his head and looked to the ground. "No, I didn't. But I had to do something, after all my mother was in danger."

"And now Lyra is in danger. She needs you, or she'll most probably die."

Will shook his head. "I can't make this decision! It's too hard."

Kirjava turned in his lap to attract his attention. Then she looked into his eyes. "But we have to decide. We can't run away from this problem. That would just be a sign of weakness and we are not weak."

Will nodded slowly and looked at Viola. "When do we have to tell you our decision?"

"I'll come back tomorrow. And if you decide to leave, we'll do it right then. We don't have much time left."

What they didn't know was that the decision was already made.

* * *

><p>After their conversation, the angel had left the house through the window and Will and his dæmon had remained sitting on the couch silently. Both of them knew that this decision would determine their whole life and deep inside Will and Kirjava already knew what they would do.<p>

Lyra and Pan had a task to do and they wouldn't succeed alone. It would be very dangerous and they needed some more strength in their team. Will couldn't just let them die. He loved Lyra more than anything and he knew that Kirjava loved Pantalaimon, too. It just needed one look into each other's eyes and the boy and his dæmon had made their decision.

Suddenly Will stood up and Kirjava meowed determinedly. Even though they both felt bad at the thought of telling Mary and Will's mother that they would leave forever, they would do it. And nothing could stop them.

They walked into the kitchen, where Mary was sitting at the table. Elaine wasn't there, so she still had to be at the supermarket.

Mary looked at Will and Kirjava interestedly. "What happened? You were very loud sometimes and I even thought about coming in to see if everything's all right." She looked worried.

"The angel, Viola, wanted to tell us something, from which she thought that it was interesting for us." Will began slowly and sat down on a chair. Kirjava jumped onto his lap immediately.

"But why now? I mean, we last saw them three years ago." At the end of the sentence Mary's voice began to get lower. They hadn't talked very much about the events three years ago. Mary knew that Will and his dæmon got very upset when she mentioned Lyra and Pan, and that's why she avoided that topic.

"That's right. And I don't know if it was planned to meet again. Well, most likely not, but that isn't the point now, is it?" Will began to stroke Kirjava's back. "The point is, that something in Lyra's world will happen, in which we'll have to play an important role. If we want to."

Mary's jaw dropped. "What? But you can't travel between the worlds anymore. You broke the knife and the angels closed the windows!"

"There seems to be another way to get into Lyra's world." Kirjava told Mary and Will nodded.

"But then... that... I mean... but that's great! When you can travel between our and Lyra's world, you-"

"It isn't that easy." Will cut in quickly. He didn't want her to get too many hopes.

"What do you mean?"

"There is a way to get into Lyra's world." Will began hesitantly. "It is very difficult, but we can make it. But there'll be no way back into our own one."

Slowly Mary began to realize what Will just said. There was a way to get into Lyra's world, but it was a one way trip. When the boy and his dæmon decided to go, they would never see each other again. Mary and Elaine would have lost Will forever.

Tears began to fall from Mary's eyes and Will realized that he was crying, too.

"And what are you going to do?" The woman asked.

"We'll go." Kirjava answered because Will just couldn't do it. He couldn't break Mary's heart.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Already tomorrow?" Now Mary began to tremble and Will hugged her tightly.

"There is no other way. Lyra's got something to do, and if we don't help her, she'll be in great danger." he whispered sadly.

They sat there for a long time, crying silently and not wanting to accept that they would never see each other again. After some time, Mary stopped crying and looked at Will questioningly. "What do we tell your mother?"

Will shrugged. "I don't know." he admitted. "We can't tell her the truth, that's clear. She wouldn't understand it. It would be too much for her. Maybe I can just say that I've got to go for some time because I have to do something?"

Marry looked as helpless as Will felt. "It's the only thing I can think of. I mean, she shouldn't worry about you, so we can't say that you just disappeared."

"Of course not." Will agreed. The knowledge that his mother was worried about him would make the whole situation even worse. Will was just able to go because he knew that Lyra needed him and Mary and his mother would have a happy and peaceful life together.

"Then I think we should do it just as you said." Mary said after a moment of silence.

Will nodded slowly and began to cry again.


	5. Goodbye

**Next chapter! I'm sorry that it took me so long to write it, but I wrote some tests at school and had to learn. I hope you like it :) And please write a review, that would be very helpful. I will integrate your ideas into my story ;) **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p>Saying goodbye to Mary and his mother was one of the most difficult things Will had to do in his life. He hadn't been sleeping the whole night because he was still thinking about what Viola told him. But even though he wanted to stay, he couldn't do it. He knew that Lyra needed him and being able to see her again was the greatest gift in the world. Closing the window and leaving her in her own world broke Will's and Kirjava's hearts and even now all they could think of were Lyra and Pantalaimon.<p>

The morning after the conversation with the angel, Will stood up very early. He couldn't have slept either way and so he was able to pack his things without being seen by his mother or Mary. That would make everything even more difficult. After he finished packing his bag, he sat down at the kitchen table. Kirjava jumped onto his lap and he began to stroke her back.

"This will be our last hours here, right?" Will asked and Kirjava nodded silently. "I'll miss them..."

"Me too," his dæmon began slowly, "But won't it be a good feeling to be outside again? Having a task to do again and knowing where to go? We won't be locked up in this city anymore, with all the traffic and it's noises. Then you can feel the wind on your skin again and smell the fresh air. I know that feeling, too, even though you weren't able to see me by that time." A little smile appeared on her face, and Will had to smile too. She was really great. And she belonged to him.

"You're right, but since we came back I thought that it was our task to take care of my mother and integrate into this world." Did he really think that? No, his heart was always with Lyra in her world, there was no way to deny it. And certainly not before his dæmon. Sometimes Will even had the feeling that she knew what he wanted, before he knew it himself.

"No you didn't." Kirjava hummed softly and nestled herself closer to him.

"I know." Will admitted and looked up when suddenly the door opened and a very sleepy Mary entered the kitchen to get a coffee. Was it already that late?

"Good morning." Will said quietly and Mary tried to smile at him.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" she asked friendly and Will saw that she didn't sleep, too.

"Great." Will lied immediately. "And you?"

"Me too." Mary filled her cup with coffee and sat down opposite to him.

Kirjava rolled her eyes. "When will you learn that you don't have to lie to each other?" she asked and both Will and Mary looked embarrassed.

Will sighed. "Okay, I haven't slept at all. I can't stop thinking about the fact, that we'll never see each other again."

Mary nodded, looking into her cup. "I know how you feel." she murmured.

After a few moments of silence, Mary looked at him again. "Where will you go?" she asked curiously and a little smile appeared on Will's face. There was Mary the discoverer again. The women who started to live with him and his mother three years ago.

"The botanical garden. The place where Lyra and I agreed to meet each other every now and then."

"And you don't know what'll happen after that?"

"No." Kirjava said simply and Mary nodded slowly, imagining where their trip would take them.

"Can you do something for me?" Mary asked suddenly.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Say hello to Lyra and tell her that I'm all right. Tell her that... that I'm still her friend and that I would really like to see her again, but sadly it isn't possible. We aren't meant to meet again. Sometimes the fate is going strange ways, don't you think? First I was a scientist, then I travelled into different worlds and before I knew what happened, I was here again and everything seems like a dream now. I have played my role in the great story of the universe, and now I'm not needed anymore. But you are. You have to help Lyra to save her world and when you did that, you'll be able to have a happy life. I really hope that for you. Even though you are so young, you have been through so many terrible things which most adults wouldn't have been able to cope with. They would have broken into pieces. But you won't. You'll succeed at whatever you have to do, I know it. You have to. So... tell Lyra that I love her and that I'll never stop. And say hello to Pantalaimon, too." Two tears had fallen from Mary's eyes and Will smiled at her sadly.

"I'll miss you like crazy, you know?"

A smile appeared on Mary's face and more tears began to fall from her eyes. "I'll miss you, too."

The kitchen door opened again.

Will and Mary turned around to see Elaine entering the room. Today, she wasn't smiling. It seemed to Will and Mary as if she knew that something wasn't all right.

"Good morning, you two." Will's mother said and sat down at the table. "Had a good night?"

"Yes." Will and Mary answered at the same time and Elaine nodded slowly.

"That's good. I couldn't sleep. I don't know why, it's been a long time since I last couldn't sleep at night, you know? I think it was at the hospital, or was it before that? Maybe when I was with that nice woman you introduced me to, Will." Her eyes became glassy again and Will knew that she wasn't all right. She had her "episodes" - as he called them - and then no one was able to talk to her normally. She was always lost in thoughts and sometimes she even started to play her games again. Mary would have to call the doctor soon.

He looked to Mary and she nodded quickly. He knew that she thought the same thing and he was really glad that someone like Mary would take care of his mother when he wasn't there anymore.

"And what will you do today, Willie?" his mother asked and now Will knew for sure that she was ill again.

"I'll have to tell you something." he began hesitantly. "I think I won't be here for the next days, because I'm going to meet some friends and I'll stay with them for some time." Now wasn't the time to cry, Will told himself and fought the tears back. He would have to be strong, for Mary and his mother.

Elaine nodded, not noticing the end of the sentence. If she would have been all right, she would have known that he didn't have friends. "Okay, that's good. I am happy for you, you know? Having friends is a very good thing. Very good..."

Will exchanged a look with Mary. Something was very wrong with his mother, but Mary gave him an encouraging nod. _Go_ it said. _Go away from here, before you can't do it anymore. I know it's hard, but I'll take care of her. I love you and now go!_

Will stood up slowly, looked at his mother and Mary for one last time and left the house, Kirjava still in his arms.


	6. What are we going to do?

**Next chapter! :) I hope you like it and please tell me if you've got more ideas!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (but I hope you like it either way :D )**

* * *

><p>The pine marten was slowly walking on the wall of the boarding school for girls, hoping that nobody would see him. But being careful wasn't necessary by that time, because it was eight o'clock on a Saturday morning and so everyone was still sleeping and not looking out of the windows.<p>

When he reached the roof of the main building, he made a soft noise and after a few moments, a girl appeared on the roof of the kitchen extract, following the pine marten across the wall to the other, much bigger one.

The stones were slippy, but that was no problem for the girl, who seemed to be good at climbing. She was able to keep her balance all the time and she made no noise, which would have been pretty impressing to everyone who watched her.

After having arrived on the roof of the biggest building, which was a little wet, the girl and the pine marten turned to the right. They walked towards something which seemed like a little hut standing on the top of the house. From that side you couldn't see the bell jar which was hanging in it and told all the girls when it was time to go to their lessons, but on this day it wouldn't ring either way. The girls didn't have to sit in a classroom on the weekend, and that was also the reason why Lyra and Pan were there, on the roof of the building.

The "hut" with the bell was much bigger as it seemed from the ground and so there was enough space to sit and talk without being disturbed by some adult or other girl, who wants to play or do some other stupid, girly things. Of course the bench in the park was also a place where nobody would interrupt their conversations, but that place was creating a sad atmosphere. There Lyra and Pan always had to think about Will and Kirjava and about what they were doing right now, and so their dialogues were always interrupted by sad thoughts and feelings. That didn't mean that they didn't walk to the botanical garden every day. It was a ritual they had to do, no matter what the weather or other people were saying. They sat there when it was raining and snowing, when it was very cold and too hot to do anything. They sat there when the sun was shining and when the moon came out. And they sat there when the teachers forbid them to go and other girls wanted to follow them just to know where they were going.

They didn't care.

All that was important for the two of them right there were Will and Kirjava and their time together, even though three years had passed since then.

And those feelings weren't that strong in the hut with the bell on the roof of the main building of the boarding school for girls.

"I really don't know what we should do after we leave this school, Pan." Lyra said and looked into the sky. It was going to rain.

"We have to do something useful." Pantalaimon decided and Lyra just nodded. They had discussed this topic for many times, but they couldn't find the answer to the question every adult was asking them. _What do you want to do after you leave the school? _

Something useful. That sounded good to Lyra. She wanted to make some big changes in the world. Terrible things, like the separation of children from their dæmons which Mrs Coulter had done, should never happen again. Lyra wanted to create a better world, but when she thought about that more closely, it just seemed childish. "We can't do that alone, Pan." she whispered helplessly and Pan looked at her with a sad expression on his face. He jumped into Lyra's lap to comfort her, and she immediately began to stroke his back.

"But we also can't just sit here and do nothing."

"I know. But changing the world is just so... _big_, you know? It's nothing someone can do alone."

"You are not alone." Pan whispered and Lyra had to smile. She really loved him.

"You know what I mean."

Her dæmon nodded. "Then we can at least start to make changes. I'm sure we'll find many people who want to help us. And then, when we all work together, there'll be some big changes in this world."

That sounded good to Lyra and a large smile appeared on her face. She saw it all in front of her, the two of them starting to create ideas, people being convinced by them and then-

What was that?

Both Lyra and Pan looked up towards the sky, where a light had appeared, which was becoming bigger.

"What's that?" Lyra asked.

"It looks like a star." Pan suspected and suddenly his eyes grew wide. "You don't think that it's..." he stammered and then it hit Lyra, too.

"No, I mean... they said we'd never see them again... but it's... No that can't be true!"

Why was an angel going to come to them?


	7. The angel

**Next chapter! I know that it's not that exciting, but I just had to write it. And I promise that the next one will be better, at least there will be an important meeting ;) Review? Please? **

* * *

><p>Lyra and Pan were sitting on the roof of the main building of the school which was now their home and looked into the sky.<p>

About a minute ago, a light had appeared there and it looked like it was moving towards the two of them. For some people, that would have been something very strange, but Lyra and her dæmon had seen something like that before. Either way, they thought that they would never see it again.

Three years ago, the angel told them that their adventures were over and that they had to live a normal life. The travelling between the worlds was over and they hadn't heard a single word from angels or other worlds since then. They had believed that it was over. Lyra wasn't able to read the alethiometer anymore, which seemed also as a sign for the end of the adventure.

So why was an angel going to visit them?

"What do you think does he want?" Pan whispered and Lyra shrugged.

"I don't know." She was silent for a few seconds and looked at her dæmon with wide eyes. "Do you think something happened to Will?"

Pan could hear the scared tone in her voice and he shook her head to calm her down. "No, I don't think so. We would have felt it. And you know Will and Kirjava, they're very strong and nothing can defeat them. They'll be all right."

Lyra's heartbeat began to slow down again, but it was still beating very quickly. She was excited. Angels always brought strange news. Well, maybe that was also because they seldom appeared to any human beings. They liked to be separated from the world and it's doings.

The angel was flying very quickly and after a few more minutes, Lyra and Pantalaimon could see, that it was a woman. She was very beautiful and seemed to shine, so that it was very difficult to look at her while she was still flying.

After having landed in front of them, the angel smiled. "It's good to see you, Lyra Belaqua and Pantalaimon. I have important news for you."

Lyra stood up and bowed to the angel and even Pan tried to bow, which looked very funny. A clear laugh escaped the lips of the angel and Lyra smiled at her beloved Pan.

"It is an honor to meet you." Lyra said solemnly and looked at the women questioningly. She didn't tell them her name.

"You can call me Viola."

Pan knew that Lyra didn't want to repeat what she just said, so he began to speak. "It is an honor to meet you, Viola."

"May I ask why you are here? Three years ago, one of your kind told us, that we would never see angels again." Lyra tried to be polite, but she wasn't sure that her attempt was successful.

"That is right, Lyra." Viola's smile faded slowly. "Three years ago, when your parents defeated Metatron, and we began to close all the windows between the worlds to stop the Dust from disappearing, we thought that your part in this story was done. You returned to your world and Will and Mary returned to theirs." At the mentioning of Will and Mary, Lyra's and Pans attentiveness rose. Did she knew them? "You all began to start a new, normal life and we left you alone, because there was nothing for you to do anymore. But now the situation has changed."

Lyra raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"There is something you have to do, Lyra and Pan." Viola told them and Lyra and her dæmon exchanged looks. "Even though Lord Asriel is dead, he left some things to this world. And no, I don't mean you. Defeating God and saving the Dust wasn't his only plan. There were other things Asriel was doing, when he was alone in the wilderness, not only in the north of this world. His first plan was successful and it saved the world, but his second one could destroy it. He wants do destroy the governments of some countries. For example the ones, which wanted to separate children from their dæmons or the ones who killed everyone disagreeing with them."

"Why did he want to do that?" Pan asked in a confused tone and Lyra didn't understand it as well.

Viola looked at them sadly and shook her head. "We don't know. But you knew Lord Asriel and so you know that he was very moody sometimes and that he never told anybody what he was thinking."

Lyra nodded slowly. "And how shall we stop his plans?"

"And what exactly are they?" Pan added.

"It isn't just one plan, that's right. He had more target objects, four to be honest. And for each one he has made other plans."

"But then it is impossible to stop him!" Lyra cried. She was getting desperate and she could feel that Pan didn't like the thinks Viola told them as well.

"No, it isn't. We have books with Asriel's notes in them and there you can find everything about his plans." Viola smiled at them, and it looked like she thought that all the problems were solved with that book.

"And how should we do it alone?" Lyra crossed her arms. She wanted to be polite to the angel, but somehow it didn't work. Maybe because the mission was impossible. Well, that could be it...

The smile of the angel grew larger. "Oh, you won't be alone. I think there is someone you will be happy to see."


	8. Arrival

**The next chapter! I hope you like it, even though there's nothing exciting in it. Please write a review and tell me about your ideas! :)**

* * *

><p>Traveling between the worlds with the knife had been easy. You didn't even notice that you left your world and entered another one.<p>

But the way to change the world of the angels wasn't that simple. It was a feeling as if you were breaking into thousands of pieces - and it hurt. Viola had told Will and Kirjava that it wasn't a too bad feeling. She had told them that it felt like your whole body would tingle and that you weren't able to think about anything at that moment. Maybe that was the way angels felt like when they were traveling, but humans weren't that comfortable in that situation. And dæmons didn't like it, too. Kirjava felt the same way as Will did and he could feel her claws in his chest, fearing that she might lose him.

After what seemed like years to them, all those feelings began to vanish and Will felt fresh air on his skin. Still holding Kirjava in his arms, he opened his eyes. And gasped surprised.

They were standing in the botanical garden, the same place in which Will met the angel - he was called Byron - and it was looking the same and... it wasn't.

The air was smelling better and it was easier to breathe because there weren't that many cars and other things which polluted the air. And it was much more quiet than in his Oxford. Of course there weren't many noises of the traffic and there was something else which was different. In Will's world, the botanical garden was always filled with many people, but in Lyra's world it was the contrary. There were about a dozen people looking at the plants or just enjoying the little peace of nature in the middle of the city.

Of course Will didn't notice all those things the first minutes after having arrived there. The pain was still too strong and he wasn't able to move. He fell into the grass and was lying there, his dæmon still in his arms. When the pain began to lessen, he stroked Kirjava's back, who was shivering.

"That's something I would never do again, even if I could!" Kirjava meowed after some time and Will nodded. His strength was returning slowly and he was able to sit up.

"Me neither. We were told that it wouldn't hurt!" he said loudly and looked for Byron, but the angel had vanished. Instead of him, a well-dressed woman looked at him as if he was some kind of a vermin and walked away quickly.

Will exchanged a look with Kirjava, but then it hit him. He was wearing his own clothes, which weren't made for this world. The people here looked much more old-fashioned and the colors of the clothes weren't that vivid. Luckily Will was wearing a blue jeans and a dark green pullover, which weren't too conspicuous.

After some more minutes, Will and Kirjava were able to stand up, even though they felt a little dazed. Will wasn't carrying his dæmon in his arms anymore and Kirjava disappeared in the undergrowth. He knew that she would be all right and he felt her happiness. She never liked their Oxford that much. It was too loud for her and the fact that nobody was able to see her made it even worse. Now she didn't have to 'hide' anymore and it felt very good.

Will understood Kirjava and the way she was feeling, because somehow he thought the same things of himself. Now everybody could see that he had a dæmon and he wasn't different anymore. The beautiful cat accompanying him was nothing special - at least not for the others. The longing for freedom, which Will had felt since he closed the last window three years ago, was beginning to get weaker, until it vanished completely. Now there weren't all those values of the society in which he couldn't integrate himself in. The school of his world was something he never liked and a future there wasn't something he could imagine. It was... difficult.

He followed the way a few meters, until Will saw a white bench standing under a big tree. He swallowed. This _was_ the bench on which he had said goodbye to Lyra three years ago. Not the bench in his Oxford. It looked the same, but it wasn't. There was a distance between the two of them, which you couldn't see. You could just feel it in your heart.

Will felt a single tear running down his cheek and he smiled. He was there, after so much time, he was there again. He walked to the bench and sat down. A few seconds later, Kirjava jumped on his lap. "Finally, we're here." she whispered and everything he could do was to nod.

* * *

><p>Lyra and Pan were running towards the botanical garden. Viola had told them many unbelievable things which couldn't be true. They were too good to be true. Well, at least some of them.<p>

Asriel had made plans to destroy the world, even though in the end everyone thought that he just wanted to save it. Those plans were still there, years after his death. And they would become true in a few months, if nobody stopped them. And then there would be chaos in the world.

Lyra had to stop her father, again. But she and Pan wouldn't be alone. There were two people who wanted to help them, who _had_ to help them. But even though Viola had said it many times, Lyra and her dæmon couldn't believe it. They had to see it with their own eyes.

The botanical garden wasn't too big and Lyra knew it by heart. When they entered it, Pan jumped into her arms. Of course they wanted to support each other when they saw what was waiting for them on the bench.

When they finally saw it, Lyra stopped immediately and Pan had to gasp. The bench was still about twenty meters afield, but they could see the person and the dæmon who were sitting there as plainly as if they would be standing right in front of them.

"Will!" Lyra cried and began to run.


	9. Seeing each other again

**The next chapter! I'm sorry that I didn't continue this story for such a long time, but I have so many ideas for my other fanfics, too, which makes it difficult to write a chapter for each story every evening. Well, I hope you like it either way and I would be happy about reviews, they motivate me very much. I don't own the characters, but the story :)**

* * *

><p>As soon as Will saw Lyra and Pan standing in the park, he stood up. She had changed very much during the last three years and to him, she looked even more beautiful. Kirjava was standing on the bench behind him. She was so happy that she was shaking and a large smile appeared on Will's face. This was worth the trouble in his world.<p>

There she was, Lyra Belaqua, the love of his life and with her Pantalaimon, the little pine marten. Just now he realized how much he'd missed them.

Then Lyra called out his name and began to run towards him. Right before she and Pan reached Will and Kirjava, Pan jumped out of the girl's arms. He was heading towards Kirjava and Will knew that the dæmons had missed each other, too. And then there was the presumption that Pan wouldn't like to be clamped between Lyra and Will.

Then she was in his arms and Will felt like he was going to explode. The last time he had felt so happy was three years ago, when he first kissed Lyra and their dæmons came back to them after a long time.

Lyra's smell was just as he remembered it and when they looked into each other's eyes, Will thought that his heartbeat was going to expose. Suddenly, her lips were on his and he closed his eyes, wanting to be able to keep this moment in mind forever.

Lyra's lips were very soft and Will loved the feeling of them on his own. He tightened his grip around her waist and one of his hands was touching her cheek now. A few moments later, their tongues met and began to fight for dominance. A moan escaped Lyra's mouth and the kiss became even more heated. Will really liked that sound.

And this kiss was also completely different to the ones they had shared three years ago. Of course they weren't children anymore, they had grown up during the years and so they perceived one another very differently. And then there was the fact that they hadn't been able to meet for three years. They had missed each other more than anything and that was why the reunion was something special to both of them.

After what seemed like hours to them, Will and Lyra broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes deeply, their foreheads still touching. They were both breathing heavily and Lyra's cheeks were red.

Presumably his own were red, too.

"I've missed you so much." Lyra whispered softly and wrapped her arms around Will's shoulders. Her body started to shake and he knew that she was crying. He tightened his grip around her waist quickly and buried his head in her hair. It was still very long and she didn't tie it together. The only thing which had changed was it's colour. It was a little darker now, still blond but not too bright.

God, he'd missed this girl so much.

"I've missed you, too. Every second we were apart felt like an hour to me and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I just wanted to see you, everything else wasn't important to me. Even my mother and Mary were second-rated, compared to you. I love you, Lyra."

Slowly she rose her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes again. They were even more beautiful than Will remembered them.

"I love you too, Will." Lyra whispered breathlessly and he smiled at her. When she was smiling she still looked so young. "You can't believe how these past three years were. I didn't know what I should do and Pan couldn't help me with this decision as well. I wasn't able to read the alethiometer anymore. And worst of all, I couldn't see you. That was so cruel." The desperation in her voice made Will sad and he took her face into his hands, forcing their eyes to meet.

"But now Kirjava and I are here and you aren't alone anymore. I promise that we're not going to leave you and Pan." A small smile appeared on Lyra's face again and to Will it looked as if her eyes were shining like stars. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

When Will looked to the bench on which Kirjava and Pan were staying, his smile grew wider. They were lying very close to each other, their pelt touching and the two dæmons talked about the things which had happened within the years. He noticed that Lyra was watching them too, and with a large smile on his face Will grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's sit down. I've been waiting for a chance to do that with you for years."

Lyra giggled at the tone of his voice and with a happy grin on her face, she sat down between Will and the dæmons. Will put an arm around her immediately, pulling her close to him.

"What happened to you, Will?" she asked. "You were always so serious and now you're... happier."

Will grinned at her. "Can't I be happy when I get back the love of my life fron which I thought that I would never see her again?"

"If you want to say it like this..."

They both started to laugh and Kirjava began to purr softly. She and Pan looked very happy, too. Pan had closed his eyes and Will presumed that he enjoyed the moment very much.

Right now, Will felt as nothing could destroy the atmosphere between Lyra, Pan, Kirjava and him.

But of course he should be wrong.

"I'm sorry that I have to interrupt this peaceful and happy reunion, but the time's running out." A voice said behind Will's back and he and Lyra turned around quickly to look into Viola's eyes.


	10. The plan

**Next chapter! I hope you like it and I'm sorry that it took me so long to write it, but I have some other stories which are very important to me, too, and then it's possible to forget writing on a certain story for some time. Can you forgive me? If you can, please write a review :) Everything you know isn't mine, but the things which are new to you are made of my ideas! **

* * *

><p>Will just wanted to sigh loudly, but he knew that it wasn't a good idea to offend an angel. They needed her help and that's why they had to be very polite and friendly. And it would be good to stay calm. He knew that Kirjava thought the same and when he turned around to look at her, he saw the warningly gleam in her eyes. He nodded briefly and looked at Viola again.<p>

"It's good to see you again, Viola." he began and a little smile appeared on her face, "Kirjava and I had feared that we wouldn't meet you again because you sent another angel to accompany us here."

"That was something I had to do because I wanted to get to know Lyra and Pantalaimon. I would have come to you myself, believe me. There are many things we have to talk about." She circled the bench and the dæmons moved aside so that Viola could sit down next to Lyra, who watched the angel with a little smile on her face. Will knew that she was thinking of the time three years ago.

"Why don't we start then?" Lyra asked and smiled at the angel. "When you visited us at school, you said something about a war which is going to burst out and my father."

Will took Lyra's hand and she leaned against him. Right now he felt as if he could breath freely for the first time in three years. But of course that feeling wouldn't last long. Not after what was going to come now.

"And you said that we are the only ones who can prevent that war." Pan added and pressed himself against Lyra. He was scared, that was obvious, but Will couldn't indicate how Lyra was feeling. She was such a strong person and it was difficult to understand her. At least some times.

"That is right, young dæmon." Viola said with a nod. "Lord Asriel wasn't just interested in Dust. Even if politics seemed to be unimportant to him, they were the contrary. He hated the Magisterium and wanted to overthrow it, no matter what it would cost him. Having spies there wasn't difficult and he had many of them, believe me. He knew everything which happened there and so their plans weren't secret any longer. However, they thought that nothing would have consequences for them because there was no possibility that anyone could enter their buildings and sound out their people."

"But now there's something which threatens them." Will growled. "I have one question."

"You can ask, I'm sure she won't bite you." Lyra said with a little smile on her face and Viola nodded.

"You don't have to fear me."

"Oh, I didn't say that he fears you. He's much braver than you think." Now Lyra was grinning and even though I was angry, I had to smile, too. "At least he was the bearer of the knife."

"And you're the one of the alethiometer. It there a difference?"

Lyra frowned and Will raised his eyebrows. Why did she ask this question? The answer was... Well, it was difficult to answer the question. That was right.

Will felt that Kirjava was confused, too, and he began to stroke her back with the left hand. She relaxed a little bit, but Will was still thinking about the last thing Viola said.

"No, there's no difference." he said suddenly and Lyra, Viola, Pan and Kirjava looked at him. "The ability to read the alethiometer was a gift, that's true. Nevertheless, Lyra is meant to carry it. She and Pan went through many adventures because of it and they were very courageous. I mean, they helped Iorek to become king and they saved the children in the north, so that they weren't separated from their dæmons. And there are so many other great things they've done. Without a knife. Okay, maybe there's a difference between our stories, but that would mean that Lyra and Pan were even better than I was at that time. I had much help and no, don't say that you had people helping you, too. I know that, but many things you did alone. I didn't. I had the two of you, the angels or the knife. You're better."

"No, that's not true, Will." Lyra whispered. "When you saved me from my mother, you were alone. The angels helped you, but not enough to say that you did it together. You are the braver one, believe me."

Will looked into Lyra's eyes and suddenly, everything else vanished. He leaned closer to her and they kissed slowly. Then Viola cleared her throat and the two young people leaned back quickly.

"I think you should forget my question, then." Viola meant and Lyra and Will nodded. "As I already said, the time's running out. So I think I'll just continue to report what Asriel did, right?"

"I still have a question." Will cut in and it seemed to him as if Viola wanted to roll her eyes and sigh.

"Ask, then." she murmured and a little amused smile appeared on Lyra's face. She was looking very beautiful right now.

"Why don't we let the Magisterium being destroyed?" Will asked and raised his eyebrows. From what Lyra had told him, they were just following their own plans and did nothing good for this world.

"And how do you know that Asriel's machines will just destroy the buildings of the Magisterium?"

Oh.

That wasn't good.

"What do you mean?" Kirjava wanted to know.

"Why don't you just let me finish my explanation?"

"Go on, then." Pan requested her and Viola nodded in an annoyed way.

"Asriel wants to destroy the Magisterium. To do that, he has built machines which are hidden in tunnels under the main buildings in London. They will explode on a certain day and then nearly the entire city will burn. He wanted to solve this problem when he finished his tasks in the other worlds, but he died there and so nobody thought about the machines again. And this problem doesn't only exist in this country. Asriel travelled a lot and he got to know many countries, of which he didn't like each one. There these machines are hidden, too.

You have to find them and stop them from exploding. That won't be easy because they're guarded, but I think you'll find a way to solve this problem." A little smile appeared on Viola's face when she saw the shocked looks of the teenagers and their dæmons. "Do you want to know which cities are affected from these bombs, as you might call them? And where you have to start your work?"


End file.
